


Son of Sif

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ull's paternity has always been a mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Sif

There had always been speculation. Since Sif’s belly first began to round, before the world had even seen the child to judge, the Aesir wondered. Sif was not known to take lovers: it would be a brave one who could even broach the subject.

And her son was a fey child, fierce, intent and strong-willed. Ull preferred practice to play: the intense concentration of learning to track, to craft one’s own weapons and know one’s own strength. And to test oneself.

Easier to respect than to like.

Still, not so much respect as to prevent gossip.

They wondered who he took after. As if he wasn’t every bit his mother’s son, as if that indomitable will was not also hers.

And she wasn’t saying a thing. Ull did not know, and what did it matter? He had a mother, and later a stepfather, one who spared no end of love. Ull knew who he was; and he respected his mother not to press her.

Still. _I alone know, as I think I do know_.

But let’s not speak of such things.


End file.
